Derrig
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Liam O'Brien |Name = Derrig |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Half-Elf |Class = Fighter |Age = Unknown, older than other Half-elves in Vox Machina |Alignment = Unknown |Languages = Common, Unknown |Place = Zephrah |Family = Nell (wife) Berenie (daughter) Lita (daughter) Maeve (daughter) Will (son) |Connections = Air Ashari (Member) |Profession = Bodyguard to the Voice of the Tempest |Status = Alive |Level = 17 |HP = 157 |Str = 18 |Int = 12 |AC = 21 |Dex = 18 |Wis = 13 |DC = 18 |Con = 13 |Cha = 10 |StatsRef = |First = |Last = |Count = 1 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = true |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = false |C14App = false |C15App = false |ImageSize = thumb |AppID = Derrig |FanArt = }} is a half-elf fighter played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance Derrig is older in age than the others in Vox Machina, though due to his half elf heritage, he appears younger. He has two old scars next to his mouth running up his cheeks. He is grizzled looking and 'tired around the eyes'. Derrig has a tattoo sleeve of clouds with a sun shining through all over one arm (the sun is positioned on the shoulder). He carries a gladius style sword, and a shield on his back, with leather straps coming across his chest to hold them in place. At the wedding he wears a fine linen shirt covering the arm without the tattoos. Personality Derrig is very loyal to Keyleth, whom he consistently refers to as "The Voice of the Tempest", and is very respectful to all of Vox Machina and views them with awe. He sees himself as not diplomatic in social encounters, and views Keyleth as the expert in that area. He wins over the other party members in the lead-up to the rehearsal dinner: Grog admires his very sharp weapon and his fighting skills, Scanlan basks in his obvious admiration of Scanlan's singing and excitement at the prospect of hearing him sing at the wedding, and after Pike grills him about his relationship with Keyleth (and discovers he has been happily married for 47 years), she accepts him as Keyleth's protector. Biography Background Derrig has been married for forty-seven years. He has four children, a group of identical female triplets and one younger son. When Grog asked him what the most amazing thing he had ever slain was, Derrig answered that he had slain a behir. At least one other person was with him at the time, but Derrig led the charge. Relationships Character Information Abilities Feats * Shield Master Fighter Abilities * Action Surge (two uses per short rest) * Extra Attack (3) * Fighting Style * Indomitable (three uses per long rest) * Martial Archetype (Battle Master) ** Combat Superiority ** Manuevers *** Goading Attack ** Student of War * Second Wind Notable Items He has a Ring of Free Movement and a Vorpal Sword. Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Ashari